


Family Affair

by HouseGameOfPotter



Series: Lifeline [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Game of Thrones AU, Jon Snow knows something, Smut, Tension, non incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Daenerys 'Dany' Targaryen has never liked Jon Snow; he was rude, he rode a motorcycle and he never took anything serious in his life. However his siblings adored him so there must be something good about him, right? 48 hours and a mind is changed.





	1. Enemies at Arm's Length

Dany stared at her roommate Arya with the blankest of expressions. _Was she being serious? All fucking weekend? No this cannot be happening to me_ , Dany thought angrily. Her heat boiled, her skin crawled and her blood pressure was going through the roof. She knew that to Arya she was being outrageous; but she didn't care; she hated him! And he was going to be sleeping on their sofa for the weekend? No, not while Daenerys was living and breathing was that ever going to happen!

"No" She snapped angrily as she poured her cornflakes into a bowl and began to spill milk all over the kitchen counter in rage. "Not gonna happen"

"Dany calm down, he won't even be here often only to sleep and shower, he works remember!" Arya huffed at Dany which she did not appreciate. _I'm not being unreasonable, i'm not being unreasonable_ , she kept telling herself. _He's not a nice person, not a nice person._ In fact, in Dany's opinion, he was the worst kind of person. He knew he was attractive, he knew the effect he had on all the girls that ever walked past him and he knew exactly the buttons to push to rile Dany up the wrong way.

And she hated him for it, how dare he.

He never tried to be civil with her when she was around; never tried to just ask polite questions. He'd just insult her and then try and get her into his bed. Because that's what he did with all of the women he dated. 

"Might I remind you that the last time your brother stayed here we ended up with a broken sink and a damage ceiling all because he was throwing a ball in the hallway with Robb!" Daenerys tried to cover her own hatred for Jon Snow's womanising and manipulating ways by playing up the aspect where Jon Snow breaks everything he touches. Arya loved her brother's deeply and couldn't see why Dany hated him. 

"You know if you actually tried to get to know him you'd realise there is more to him than what you see" Arya spat as she started mopping up the milk Dany spilt. _What I see, is a good for nothing layabout who is lazy and childish._ "He's not just a ladies man; he only recently became one of them. After Ygritte he's just not wanted to settle down with anyone and that's hardly a crime is it!"

Dany had heard this excuse many times; Ygritte, Jon's ex-girlfriend who died in a car accident last year, had broken him beyond repair according to Arya and Arya's older sister Sansa. But Dany thought that using that excuse was more insulting to the deceased woman than being an explanation for Jon's behaviour. 'Jon's just not himself since Ygritte, he loved her so much, he misses her everyday'.

Well then why does he defame her memory by whoring around with every woman he sees?

And why is he so hell bent on ruining my life whenever he's around?

"My decision is final, Arya. He's not staying" Dany trotted to the lounge with her bowl of cereal. When she opened the door, she dropped her cereal on the floor.

There sat on the sofa with his brother Robb, was Jon mother fucking Snow.

He had with him a backpack and his motorcycle helmet, his leathers already strewn across the other sofa. His face held a smirk which made Dany's anger rise so high in herself she might have exploded. His black hair was messy and all over the place in its curls; but he was grinning like a mad dog. All because he'd irritated Daenerys in three seconds flat; possibly a new record.

"Hello Daenerys" He chortled as she began to shake with rage. His face formed into a second smirk and then that was it. It took all of another few seconds for Daenerys to understand the situation. Arya had allowed him to stay without asking her first; she wasn't asking Dany, she had told her he was staying. "ARYA STARK"

Daenerys slammed the door shut and marched back into the kitchen where Arya had gone red in the face and was using the kitchen counter as a shield. Daenerys picked up a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter and flung it at her roommate. WHACK. Straight onto Arya's head. "Bloody, buggering, ouch!"

"He could've stayed anywhere but here, anywhere!" Dany shrieked as her fire made blood came pouring out of her in rage. "He could've stayed with Robb!" 

"Talisa's just had a baby, remember! They don't have the room!" Arya was trying to fling stuff back at Dany but she knew it was too late. She'd awoken the dragon in her. 

"Or Sansa's then!" Dany was exasperated now; she hadn't had an argument like this with Arya in weeks. 

"Sansa doesn't even have a house at the moment she's too busy travelling to Paris every other week for her fashion company! And before you say Mum and Dad's house, he's not allowed there because he's a walking reminder of the betrayal of our father to mum; I can't just let him sleep in his car while his apartment is being fixed up!" Arya loved Jon so much it almost made Dany sick. She did not have that close of a relationship with her siblings, in fact they all despised each other. 

Rae, the oldest brother and his wife Elia were so rich they offered to pay for Dany to live in a 6 bedroom mansion in LA for the rest of her life and when she turned them down to make her own way in life they just stopped speaking to her. Viz and his girl Doreah were so high on cocaine 24/7 that she didn't bother even speaking to them either so she just never had a family bond like Arya did and she just didn't understand it. 

"Why didn't you speak to me like last week even so I had a whole week to fight you on it?" Dany was coming back down to earth no; the aggression had eased up and it was slowly but surely being replaced by calm. She'd need to vent about this on her blog later for sure. 

"Because you would've said no!" Arya exclaimed with impatience. She was wearing a smart suit jacket with her grey trousers and white blouse, and thankful to Arya neither of them had mushed banana on them. It didn't stop her from checking to make sure. "Now, I have to go to work, but when I get home, we're getting ready and going out!"

"I'm not going out with your family!" Dany huffed as she started to clean the banana up that she'd thrown at Arya. 

"No, just you and I. And possibly Gendry if he finished early; but until then, please don't kill him! Suck it up Dany, it's 48 hours! You can bloody well handle 48 hours!"

She didn't think she could, could she?


	2. Drinks and Glares

Daenerys had stayed hidden in her room all day which suited her just fine. She had been working on an article for her online blog about Geckos and had been using her own three geckos as her point of reference. Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion hadn't done much this day other than sleep which meant all Dany had wanted was to curl up in her bed and sleep all day to avoid Jon on the other side of their door. He, unlike what Arya had said, was not at work until the following Tuesday which meant besides when he went to the shop down at the bottom of the road to get cigarettes, he had not left the house. 

Arya came home around 5:30 and went into the living room and spoke to Jon briefly. Dany couldn't make out the conversation but she got the gist of it. Arya was annoyed wth her and immediately she left the living room and stormed into her room. "I said be nice, not ignore him!"

"It's the only way I can be nice" Dany shrugged as she continued to edit her blog piece. "Better to ignore him than shout at him, right?" 

"I guess... Get dressed" Arya ordered. Oh yes, that. Dany forgot that Arya wanted to go out that evening, drinking and partying was what Arya and Gendry liked to do. "Gendry says he's coming"

"So you want me to be a third wheel while you two make sex eyes at each other? No thanks I think I'll stay here with my geckos" Dany huffed as she saved her blog piece and started to upload it onto her site. "I have work to do rather than sit and drink a bottle of wine to myself and not talk to anyone"

"The animals will be okay without your work for one night, Dany!" Arya laughed loudly. "I know you like to keep yourself busy but you need to have a social life too!"

"I am social, I have friends!"

"Who?"

"Missy" _Stop asking questions, woman_. Dany's back was against the wall. 

"You haven't seen her in ages! When was the last time you got laid?"

"Um... well, Daario I guess" Dany's cheeked flush bright red at the mere thought of being intimate with someone again. She lost her first boyfriend to drugs and alcohol and then Daario had come along and been so sweet. But in the end they had nothing in common, they wanted different things in life and they just fell apart. 

"You mean, 'I'm so cool I'm gonna spell my name like a moron and not like a normal human being' Daario?" 

"That exact one" Dany felt awkward at the idea of others being in her bed. She busied herself with work so often that she didn't miss the comfort of a man to hold her and make love to her. Why should she now, she was happy, right? "My, that seems like a lifetime ago"

"Because it was 10 months ago" Arya snickered. "You've had NO ONE this year"

"Fine I'll come out but I'm not going to sleep with a random man; I'm not a slut" She closed her computer down and began to go through her closet in search of something sexy but comfortable to wear. _Curse, Arya_ , she thought as she went back and forth between outfits for half an hour. 

She ended up going with some high waist black skinny jeans and a bardot deep burgundy top which revealed just a little bit of flesh and paired it with some strapped black heels. Simple, comfortable but slightly sexy too. She braided her hair all the way down her back, it was long now, almost reaching her bum. She didn't put much on in terms of makeup, just a bit of mascara and lipstick, not making too much of a deal about it. 

Done.

Before she left her room; she fed her geckos one last time to make sure they had enough until the morning. If she'd had one or two drinks she might have forgotten to feed them when she got home otherwise. 

She walked into the living room a few moments later expecting to see Arya waiting for her but she wasn't. Gendry was sat on the sofa chatting to Jon. Urgh, more people liking him even though he's no good. Dany crossed the room and turned the TV off as neither of them were watching it.

"Hey I was watch- Wow! Jeesh Daenerys" Oh great, here we go. Sleazy comments. She glared at him as if to try her. He didn't smirk or grin in excitement; his face remained surprised. "You look really nice" 

"I know I do; I don't need you to tell me" Daenerys snapped as she tried to find her bag in the cupboard by the ironing board. 

"Okay, I'll take it back then" He mumbled. 

"Sod off, Snow" Dany found what she was looking for and closed the cupboard up shut. _Shoot, my keys!_ Dany then had to go on a hunt for her keys across the apartment and kept overhearing parts of Jon and Gendry's conversation. 'What's her problem with you?' 'She thinks I'm a womaniser' 'That's because you are'. Dany smirked knowing that she shared the same thoughts as Gendry. But then, the next part of the conversation intrigued her. 

"I mean you aren't as bad as you was at one point, you've mellowed a bit. How are you anyway, Arya says it's been a year, hasn't it?" Gendry's voice was full of concern as a future step-brother would. Arya would say often that Jon approved of Gendry and once he had the courage to propose they'd move in together and she'd leave Dany on her own. She didn't mind that; she was happy for her friend. It meant that Jon wouldn't be near her as often. But as she listened to this conversation, something felt... odd about it. 

"Yeah... yeah it is" His voice held pain that Dany had never heard before. But to be fair they both are usually arguing so she would never had noticed it. Dany understood the pain. She'd lost Drogo, he first boyfriend. The Drugs and Alcohol were like food for him and it hurt Dany to see him spiral down into his death. But she'd pushed it behind her even if it was three years ago. "I... Every time I close my eyes, I see her. She just won't leave"

"She never will, Jon. She's a part of you and it's normal to feel like this" There was a silence that lingered for a while after.

"I know, I've just finally realised all the women didn't and won't fill the void she left behind" There was a small chuckle as the awkward tension in the living room. "Anyways, thanks for inviting me to come out. It'll be... nice to take my mind of her"

 _What?_ Dany thought all of a sudden. She stormed into the living room and glared at Gendry. "Can I have a word?"

"Er... okay?" Gendry followed her out of the room and as far from the lounge as possible. In quiet whispers she moaned at him. 

"You invited him?" Dany snapped. Arya was heard shuffling about in her room.

"Yes" Gendry felt scared; he'd heard about the Targaryen temper Dany had but he'd never experienced it. "He misses her; I want to help take his mind off of her"

"So i'm gonna have to deal with soppy, annoying Snow while you and Arya suck face, is that it?" She glared him down. 

"Dany, he isn't a bad person. Just give him tonight to at least be civil with you" Gendry laughed at the look on Dan's face for even suggesting this. "Anyways, Missy and Greyworm will be there"

"They're back?" Dany felt excited once again. She hadn't seen Missy in three months since she and Grey Worm went off travelling the world together. Suddenly, the evening didn't seem like such a bad idea. "I'm still mad at you"

"You won't be once you see how he is with everyone except you" Gendry smirked.

"Except me? Don't even try and suggest he's only a dick to me I'm not stupid, Gendry"

"Do you not remember what you was told at school? If a boy is mean to you, that is?" Gendry raised his brows at her. What was that look for? Dany wondered. She decided not to ask further questions she just nodded in defeat and stalked off to her room to see if her keys were in there instead. After a few minutes of searching she found them (in the gecko tank for some reason?) and joined Gendry back in the lounge, glaring at him all the while. 

Well if anything the night was going to prove why Dany didn't go out and socialise. 


	3. Flashing Lights

The Pub was loud; Friday night's attracted a lot of locals who watched the football and then stayed to get lashed. Dany glared at them all as drunk men fell over themselves and started fights with other equally drunk men. She didn't like the rowdy crowd; but she was out and there was nothing she could do about it. There was also nothing she could do about Jon; who had done nothing but gawk at passing girls and then back at her all evening and it was really getting on her nerves.

"You know they're all probably not going to be good in bed" Dany accused him of staring and immediately Jon turned is attention straight back to her. "They won't help you feel better"

"And what do you know of how I feel?" Jon turned the accusation back onto her. 

"I lost my first boyfriend to addiction" Dany hadn't really understood why she blurted it out but she had and Jon eyed her with an interest that she immediately regret. He nodded as if she didn't need to say anymore and the air turned awkward. A few minutes more of Arya and Gendry making out on their left and Missy and Greyworm making out on their right and Dany had decided she had enough. 

"When I've been forced to come out and those two are snogging I play a little game" She said directly to Jon who was seriously surprised Dany was continuing a conversation with him considering the last three hours they've just ignored each other. "I make up back stories for all the people in the bar"

"Interesting idea; what back story would you create for me?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face. Dany scowled. 

"That you're a pain in the arse who looks at women like they're pieces of meat" 

"And do tell me why it is you think that?"

"Irri Wilks" She said as a matter of fact. Jon's face dropped. Irri had been one of Daenerys' best friends who had fallen out with her all because she'd pointed out that Jon wasn't in love with her; that he was just using her for the sex. She didn't like the way Dany spoke and told her their friendship was over. To this day she still hasn't heard from her. This was over three months ago. 

"Now that's not all my fault" Jon said in his defence. His face became gloomy at the thought of Irri; as if he was disturbed. "The night me and her... y'know, would've been Ygritte's birthday... I wasn't thinking straight"

"Too right you wasn't" Dany's anger was on a precipice and had the potential to go catatonic depending on how the next few minutes went. "Still, I know you told her it was just for the sex. She came over to me the last time I saw her and said I'd been putting bad thoughts into your head, that I somehow persuaded you to not want her the way she wanted you"

"Er... thanks? I think" Dany could feel Jon's discomfort at the talk about his sex life. "Not sure how you can put bad thoughts into my head considering all you do is shout at me when I see you"

"Too right; it's the reason why I shout at you. You made me lose a friend" Dany stared at the coke and Bacardi that was on the table in front of her. She didn't feel like drinking much anymore. She didn't really want to be here. Jon wasn't being a pain; but he wasn't exactly giving good conversation. Just reminding her of the past; of why she resents him so much. 

"Well I'm sorry, I wish I hadn't have done it" Usually Dany would've scoffed at him, lost her temper and cursed him out. But she could tell he meant it; and that scared her. she didn't want him going soft on her. It was easy to banter with him; she didn't want a connection.

Suddenly he stands up and offers to get her another drink and goes to the bar leaving her to observe him while he's there. Almost twenty seconds after arriving at the bar some blonde female is rubbing his shoulder and being so obvious she might as well have a sign above her head saying 'free for fucks'. Dany laughed at humanity on Friday nights in bars and clubs. People got so desperate they'd leave everything out on the doorstep. 

The next thing that happens was incredible, Jon shuffles away from her. Rejection. Gendry's words from earlier rung in her mind. _'You've mellowed a bit'_ He just like that turned down sex. Maybe there was something slightly wrong with Jon now; maybe Ygritte was affecting him. Gendry and Arya pulled away from each other at this moment. Arya looks at Dany with a 'you've not killed him yet?' look and smirks when Jon comes back with two pints.  Dany ignored Arya; before she and Gendry went to the bar themselves. Dany furrowed her brow in confusion at what was laid in front of her. "Beer?"

"Have you ever had it?" Jon laughs at Dany's confused face. 

"No, it's never appealed to me" Dany shrugged however and proceeded to sip it. It wasn't bad. She preferred her Bacardi and Coke though. "It's alright"

"Keep going it gets better" Jon laughed as Dany made a gross face to her second sip. She couldn't believe she was getting along with Jon... sort of anyway. So she drank; obviously when she was tipsy she liked him. "Now about this game"

"Ah yes, now see the bald man with the young thing at the end of the bar?" Dany said, not wanting to point. "He has a small penis but a lot of money. His life is cars and women but he has never found one of either that has properly satisfied him so he has a new honey in here every week hoping for some sort of fulfilment which he cannot give to the women; because of his tiny cock"

"What about the woman; gold digger?" Jon asked with a sudden interest in the game. 

"Maybe; more likely her husband isn't giving her satisfaction at home so she came looking for a man to fulfil her needs too"

"it always comes down to sex doesn't it?" Jon laughed as he finishes his pint off. Dany blinks at how quickly he drinks the ale. He just shrugs. "Men are so concerned with using their dicks they forget they have mouths. Too busy trying to get their own satisfaction"

What?

Dany giggled. _Wait what? Why did you just giggle?_

Damn Alcohol. Missy and Greyworm spoke then. 

"Greyworm can use his tongue" Missy said as she seemed both high and drunk, and in Dany's experience it wouldn't surprise me if she was both. 

"Alright girl, I think I better get you home" Grey worm's exotic accent spoke as he laughed at his girl's wobbly legs. Missy was all over Greyworm as he tried to get out of his seat making a very funny scene for all involved except the later. They both said their goodbyes and then there was just four of them. 

"Lucky bastard" Jon said through gritted teeth. "I wish I had that kind of relationship with someone again"

"You will, and maybe then you will be nicer" Dany snorted. She had read his tone wrong, he was back to being serious Jon now. 

"Do you really think I'm horrible? You honestly think so low of me?" Jon asked in a sudden fit of anger. Dany spluttered for words that she couldn't formulate. Unfortunately for her, the pause was too long. "I get it, good luck getting back by yourself"

And he downed the last of his pint, got up off of his seat and stormed out of the pub leaving Dany gobsmacked at the whole thing. Arya came back to their table and started moaning at her. "Well done, Dany you really nailed that one. So much for being civil" 

"I'll go after him" Dany hated this part, the apology. She just prayed he'd forgive her. 


	4. Words Never Spoken

Dany was sat on the sofa at 8am the following morning; she hadn't gone to sleep she'd been sat waiting for any of her drinking buddies to come back. Jon had disappeared into a puff of smoke after she left the pub. She'd searched for an hour before giving up and decided to return home. Dany then decided she'd wait up for Arya and Gendry to return but after they hadn't returned home or any of her texts messages she'd been sat on the same seat for 6 hours waiting for someone to come home. She was exhausted but she was worried sick. She was even nervous about Jon; if something had happened to him because of her mistakes then Arya would kill her. 

It was then; the door banged. She jumped up and scooted into the hall to see Jon stood there in the same clothes he had on the night before and very tipsy. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Out" He grumbled in reply.

"Great excuse" Dany scoffed as he pushed past her and took his jacket and shoes off. Dany followed him into the living room. "I've not slept yet; I was worried about you"

"Why do I not believe that?" He said rather viciously, it actually surprised Dany what he was being like. "Aye, such a good lie"

"I wasn't lying; If anything was to happen to you it would've been my fault for making you storm off" 

"So you wasn't worried because you care for me, you was worried for your own ass?" He threw at her accusingly. He was right, but she wasn't going to admit that. But if she said that it was because she actually was scared for him then that would imply she didn't dislike him. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Where's Arya?"

"She's not here" Dany spoke cryptically. She didn't want to say she hadn't come home yet; she didn't want to worry him. He was extremely protective of her and if he knew she hadn't come home last night he might go ballistic. "She's at Gendry's"

"Oh" Jon went quiet for a bit. Then he asked a question in a small voice. "Why did you wait up for me?"

"I don't know; I guess you got the wrong idea last night and I wanted to apologise for my... lack of words" Dany shrugged. Why had she stayed up all night? Jon just grunted as he took his shirt off to change out of his alcohol smelling clothes. Dany felt the back of her throat go dry. She knew he went to the gym but she'd never seen him with his top off. _Damn_ , Dany thought, thoroughly impressed. She also thought it was a shame he didn't have a nice personality to go with it. "I don't hate you; I hate how you treat women"

"And how is that? Is it the fucking and chucking aspect you don't like?" He snarked as he was now just stood in his boxer briefs. Dany nodded as words were hard to formulate at the nakedness of the man. "They all know what they're getting into" 

"Sure" Dany stood and left the living room, deciding not to stare at Jon's naked torso any longer. She needed sleep and so she opened her bedroom door and went to check on her geckos. Little did she realise; Jon was following her. 

"What do you mean, 'sure'?" Dany whipped her head around and glared at him for trespassing in her room. This was her Jon-free space in which she worked and spent her whole life. She didn't even like Arya coming in here. 

"Irri" She spat and started to push him out of her room. "Get out; no one is allowed in here"

The fire made blood was coming out in her now; she was infuriated and she couldn't explain why. She needed to let out her aggression and what better way to do that then curse out Jon. She pushed him back across the threshold, putting her hands on his abs as she did. "Woah, easy there. Some people might start thinking you like me"

"Get out!" She shouted. "Of my room, my house, my life!"

"So that's a no you don't like me" Jon was laughing and that was winding Dany up more. She was enraged; it was perhaps a mixture of his cheek and her lack of sleep. "Go to bed, Daenerys, you're clearly not thinking properly. You'd let me in that room... in that bed if you were"

"LEAVE" Dany saw red. Fury. How dare he insinuate that she'd want him in her bed. How dare he suggest she was being unreasonable. How dare he- Dany's eyes widened as a pair of lips were felt on hers. Sweet mixed with Alcohol, soft and tender but fiery all at the same time. A pair of strong hands grasped on her jaw and helped to deepen the kiss. Dany's head was spinning and she felt her aggression rise up in her. But it was different; almost tension based rather than anger based. Something inside her awakened after 10 long months of not being with anyone, a want, a need she hadn't felt before.

She was angry. Angry that he was kissing her, angry that he was the first kiss she'd had since Daario, angry that he was the first to hold her face in that way since Drogo but he was doing it. And it was spectacular. And that further heightened her anger; why did it feel good? It should be wrong! It should feel wrong! Why did it feel right? And at these thoughts, she felt her own hands snake around Jon's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. But Jon stopped and caught his breath as they both stared in complete shock at each other. 

"It's you" He said raggedly. "It's always been you"

Dany was confused. What did he mean it had always been her? Had he wanted to kiss her for a long time? Had he wanted to be intimate with her? "I..."

"Irri was nice; and so were the other forty women. But all I've wanted is you, the impossible Daenerys" He said in complete honesty. He closed the gap again and kissed her furiously, his tongue begging for her to enter her mouth. She obligied, she didn't know why she did but it happened. Her brain was mixed with lust and anger and tension that she wasn't thinking properly. But she almost didn't care; the feel of his mouth on hers was so good. They took another breath, only a short one but it was enough time for Jon to utter a word, a small one.

"Daenerys" He moaned causing Dany in turn to moan too. She was only acting on instinct now. Instinct and sleep deprivation. She too muttered a word, one word which was so significant that she in her right mind would never have said it; but she did and it changed them forever. 

"Bed" 

Jon didn't need telling again. He swept Daenerys off of her feet into a fireman's lift and as the grandfather clock in the lounge dinged for 9am; Jon shut Dany's bedroom door, disappearing from the world with the woman he'd always wanted in his arms and willing to be his. Dany couldn't quite believe she was doing this but she was; her t-shirt was ripped off of her at this very thought. "Gods"

Jon instantly began kissing her breasts as they were revealed from underneath her shirt. She felt a hot flush run across her skin as he did; a longing, an aching within her stirring. His mouth felt hot on her nipples as he sucked and teased. He was good, very good. Just as she reached the point of thinking she couldn't take anymore, his mouth travelled down from her breasts. _Oh gods_ , she thought. With a force she'd never seen Jon display before he yanked her jogging bottoms off of her and discarded them by the washing basket in the corner of her room; the same with her underwear, leaving her completely naked under him. 

"You're so beautiful" He muttered against her flesh when he kissed her inner thigh; his hands dancing across her skin. his mouth soon found her entrance and began teasing her with his tongue as it flickered against her sex. Her legs tightened around his head and held him there as her hips arched and her sex quivered from his touch. 

"J-Jon" She moaned; a sound she thought she'd never say. 

And for the next hour she kept on making sounds with Jon Snow she never had before, until they both fell into a deep slumber. 


	5. Solution

Daenerys woke several hours later confused and disorientated. She hurt slightly on her arms and her sheets were slightly wet. As she fluttered her eyes open she turned to see Jon sleeping peacefully.  _Wait. What? Oh god, oh no_. She remembered everything; the arguing, the pushing, the kiss... the sex, oh gods the sex had been incredible. She was so angry at herself that she slapped Jon on the face to wake him up. 

"Wuzz goin' on?" He said as he woke up with a jolt. He looked at Dany, naked and trying to cover herself up. "Oh"

"Yeah, oh!" She said sarcastically and slumped under her duvet more. "Why did we do that?"

"Because we wanted to" Jon said trying to get a peek at Dany underneath the duvet, she whacked him again but it didn't stop him. He grabbed her and rolled on top of her, a grin cheekily across his face. It was met with a very serious one. "C'mon Dany, you enjoyed it"

"That's not the point!" She said shoving him off of her. "We have to talk about it!"

"Do we have to? Why can't it just be some fun we had. Why do there have to be rules? We are adults after all" He snarked, still only inches between their bodies. "It was great, I loved every minute of it; even if it is a bit of a contrast to our usual arguing"

"Could've taken me to dinner first" Dany's butted in with some humour. 

"Aye, I should've" His hand played with her silvery-blonde hair as it laid strewn across her pillow. "Can you forgive me for not until tonight?"

"Tonight?" She blinked. 

"Yeah, if you'd like of course, I'd like to take you to dinner" Daenerys wasn't sure what was happening. But she was contemplating the idea of dating Jon. How would this look to all their friends. They've argued so much over the last few months that if they started being nice to each other their friends would ask questions and questions was something she didn't want to deal with. Dany's mind began to think of a million different scenarios in which she didn't think she could lie to her friends and would end up telling them she fell in bed with her sworn enemy. Jon, sensing her inner conflict laughed. "Calm down, it's just dinner"

"I... I need to think" She said as she laid there staring at her ceiling as Jon began to kiss her neck in persuasion. "And your not helping"

"Of course I'm helping" He muttered against her navel. It was getting hot in the room all of a sudden and she needed to breath. 

"Jon, please" She said, or moaned was the more appropriate term which only spurred him on more. "Jon, let me think about this"

He paused and looked her in her eyes, she was pleading with him as he felt her body under his. He nodded and proceeded to lay next to her. "What do you want?"

"For us to not fight anymore, let's lay all our cards on the table so we can move forward. The energy to fight with you has on several occasions almost lost me my friendship with Arya. I'd like to keep that friendship and you have shown there are other sides to you. And that means I want you to be honest with me about everything, even... her" Jon knew she meant Ygritte. It was going to be painful to bring her up again but he nodded. 

"Okay"

"Tell me about her" 

"She was... extraordinary. Smart, brave, headstrong, wilful and caring and dead before her time. She was mine and I was hers; I didn't think I ever wanted to be with anyone else. And then I did something stupid; I bought an engagement ring. She found out I was up to something and accused me of cheating because I went out of town for a weekend supposebly. I told her that work had sent me to cover another store but really I was going to see her parents, to ask her father's permission to marry me. She didn't hear me out, she was like that. she always acted first and listened second. Never thought that when she was walking out on me; that it's be the last time I saw her... alive"

Dany felt her skin crawl, he felt responsible. 

"Her parents never said they blamed me but I know they did. If I'd have made her stay and listen to me... she'd still be here" He was raggedly breathing now; and Dany understood. It wasn't that he was trying to get over her by sleeping with different women, he'd blamed himself and was trying to completely shut it all out from his memory. And she felt for him; she really did. "I don't know how many women followed in the months after her funeral; I still haven't spoken to her parents and I don't know if I can ever do it. But when Arya introduced me to you a few months back, everything changed. You were, smart. I'd heard about your work on animal welfare from a friend who read your site. You were headstrong and wilful and you reminded me of her so much. I thought I had to get to know you; and even thought you've done nothing but shout at me for all this time, I relished in it. Because it meant I got to be with Ygritte all over again"

Dany couldn't breathe, he was being so honest that Dany almost found herself crying at his heart being opened and poured everywhere. She reminded him of Ygritte? Dany had never thought about that. How could she know? She did the one thing she knew she could do, comfort him. "One day, I hope you have the courage to speak to them; they'd appreciate that you would take the time to write to them"

He nodded in thanks, planting a small kiss on her mouth as if he needed the comfort. Dany didn't even realise that she was okay with, all of it. This meant that Irri was a pawn to try and make her jealous; but she still forgave him. Heartache and grief; it makes you do stupid things; she of all people knew that. "What about you? What's your deal with that boyfriend of yours that died?"

"Cocaine, Heroin, Lsd, the lot. I met him while he was clean; he and his brothers were a part of a frat group that dared each other to do stupid stuff, I was a young and naive girl who fell hard for this handsome biker. He got me into some weird stuff; I was doing the drugs with him, trespassing before I realised my health and well-being were being violated. I told him I wanted to be with him but the drugs had to stop he got angry, he beat me then, only that one time. But like the stupid little girl I was I stayed with him until the drugs killed him. He was so tender and sweet when we made love, he held my face in a way that made me feel like a princess, a queen. But in the end it was all for nothing" 

"Must've hurt, losing him. Even after the terrible things he did to you"

"Apart of me did; but it also felt like a huge burden had been lifted off of my shoulders. I kept myself pretty closed off from people after that. Only Daario had managed to hold a piece of me; but we were such different people it was never going to work. Since then I've been about me, myself and I. And my geckos of course" 

"Ghost has been the only constant in my life" 

"Your husky?" She asked, she did pay attention every now and then. He nodded. The hound had been staying with Robb while Jon was here, which Dany realised had only been 36 hours. Arya had asked her to hold out for 48, she's beaten that. She'd managed to survive Jon snow for 36. "Two terrible people with terrible pasts"

"Do you still hate me?" Jon asked cheekily, the response he got was not expected.

"I have never hated you Jon; I just resented your womanising ways and your treatment of them. You reminded me of Drogo in some aspects and I didn't and still don't need people like that in my life to lead me astray. But you're just heartbroken, and I can see that now. Your family are there for you and from now on; I shall be a friend to you"

"A friend?" He asked confused as they both lay on their sides, bodies pressed together. 

"For now; we'll see what happens from then on. Can you do that, for me?" She ran her spare hand through the man's curls and gently kissed him on the lips. He nodded and responded with his own kiss. 

"Aye, I can" Jon sat up then and grabbed his boxers from the night before, shoving them on and getting off of the bed. "Get some more rest, you need it"

And she did need it. And as he winked and exited her room, closing it carefully behind her, Dany found a smile forming on her lips. Nothing was going to be the same again, but she knew it was for the better. They'd both come to an understanding with one another. And that's all she needed. For now. 

48 hours with Jon Snow; piece of cake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So loads of you said you like this short series and I'm really happy about that. What i'm also happy about is that I'm gonna be doing other short stories and one shots to go with this, kinda like Polaroids at later points in their lives. 
> 
> Thanks for the support! Xx
> 
> A/N - Edited 02/10/2017

**Author's Note:**

> Edited - 02/10/17


End file.
